Cry Havoc
by babymomo79
Summary: Georgie is sick...Maxie and Spinelli grow closer...Nathan feels left out...until he has to save them all. But at what price?
1. Chapter 1

Cry Havoc - Nathan &amp; Maxie  
Chapter One

It was nearly midnight in Port Charles, and the excitement on the docks had finally quieted down. The last of the fire and rescue vehicles had collected their belongings and returned to their stations.

Georgie had been taken to the hospital for further testing and observation. The biggest concern was any setback that had been caused since she had recently been getting treatment for Kawasaki disease. She had Nathan to thank for getting her to safety.

Spinelli had also ridden in the ambulance, but not just out of concern for his young daughter. He was also suffering from severe smoke inhalation, along with minor cuts and abrasions to his skin. He had Nathan to thank for getting him to safety.

That left a small group of people still at the docks - Maxie, Lulu, Dante, and Sloane. And not far from them, the burning remains of what used to be one of the many abandoned warehouses that stood on the docks.

While Sloane debriefed with the officers, Dante and Lulu stood with their arms wrapped tightly around each other. "Now the only question...what we do about Maxie?" Dante and Lulu glanced over at Maxie with sympathetic compassion.

A desolate Maxie sat hunched over on the cold ground, wrapped tightly in a dark green blanket. Her tear-drenched eyes were locked on the entrance of the warehouse, as she gasped for breath and shook her head with disbelief. She silently prayed that she would see the shadowy image of Nathan coming out, just like she had seen with Spinelli, but no matter how much she willed it to happen, she knew that it was impossible.

And it was all thanks to one Lucas Lorenzo Spencer.

But to understand how they got to this point, we need to go back to the beginning of it all...when Maxie took Georgie to the hospital for a fever of 104.2.


	2. Chapter 2

Cry Havoc - Nathan &amp; Maxie

Chapter Two

The elevator chimed and the doors opened. Spinelli sprinted out of the elevator and frantically looked around the waiting room, finally spotting an anxious Maxie pacing around and mumbling under her breath. Spinelli had dropped everything concerning the investigation into the whereabouts of Patricia Spencer upon receiving the phone call that Maxie was rushing Georgie to the hospital.

"Maximista! What-where is Georgie?"

Maxie stopped pacing and looked over at Spinelli, heaving a defeated sigh. "She's being examined by Lucas. Apparently I was just getting in the way, so he made me come out here."

"Well, what-what happened?"

"I was giving Georgie a bath before putting her to bed and I noticed that she felt warm, so I took her temperature."

"And...?"

"It was 104.2, so I thought the best thing to do was bring her here."

Spinelli nodded his head in agreement. "Yes, thank you." He knew that he had more experience than Maxie had taking care of Georgie, but could also sense that Maxie needed reassurance that she had done the right thing. "I mean, 104.2 is high, but that's not altogether uncommon given her young age."

Maxie looked over at the curtain that led to the cubicle where Lucas was currently examining Georgie. "I just want our daughter to be okay."

Spinelli pulled Maxie close and wrapped her into a comforting hug. She buried her head into his shoulder and scrunched her eyes closed.

At the same time, the elevator doors opened and Nathan walked into the waiting room. His eyes quickly landed on Maxie and Spinelli, instantly feeling a mixture of sadness and worry.


	3. Chapter 3

Cry Havoc - Nathan &amp; Maxie

Chapter Three

Nathan stood by the elevators for what felt like an eternity, watching as Maxie and Spinelli remained wrapped in each other's arms. He tried to remind himself that it was probably just a source of comfort out of worry about their daughter's condition, but it did not help knowing that it was his girlfriend and her ex-boyfriend. Someone that she shared a child with, which was a bond that he would never have with her, or at least not any time in the near future.

When Nathan could no longer take watching the scene in front of him anymore, he cleared his throat to make his lingering presence known.

Maxie instantly pulled away from Spinelli and looked over at Nathan wide-eyed with shock. "Nathan?! Oh, my God, what-" Maxie's eyebrows furrowed with curiosity. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I was downstairs following up on some leads for the Luke Spencer case, when , heard Patrick mention that you had just brought Georgie in. I wanted to come and make sure that she was okay." Nathan frowned with disappointment and heaved a saddened sigh. "You know, since you didn't bother to call and tell me."

Before Maxie could defend her actions, Lucas pulled back the curtain of the cubicle and motioned for her to join him. "Maxie, you can come back in."

Maxie sprinted into the crucible and rushed over to the bed, closely inspecting Georgie for any signs to indicate her condition. "Lucas, what's wrong with her? She's going to be okay, right?" Maxie looked over at Lucas with pleading eyes. "Please tell me that my daughter is going to be all right."

Lucas walked over to the bed and placed a comforting hand on Maxie's shoulder. "Yes, Maxie, so you can relax. Georgie simply has a severe case of the flu."

Spinelli, who was standing beside Maxie, looked over at Lucas with confusion. "Pardon my confusion, but how is that possible. Georgie faithfully sees her pediatrician in Portland and he assured me that she was complaint with all required shots."

Lucas looked over at Spinelli with reassurance. "While I haven't see her file, I'm sure that's the case. However, it's not uncommon for someone of Georgie's age. They're still building up their immune system, and with so many strands of the virus, it's unable to protect against it all."

"I would like to keep Georgie here overnight for observation, get her started on some antibiotics and maybe an IV to keep her from getting dehydrated. I'll have the nurse bring a cot in, as I'm sure that you'll want to stay here with her tonight."

"Thank you, Lucas. You're the best."

Lucas walked out of the cubicle and Maxie bent down to look at Georgie. "Mommy just lied to Uncle Lucas. You're the best." Maxie looked over at Spinelli and heaved a sigh of relief. "Our daughter's going to be okay, Spinelli."

Spinelli wrapped a comforting arm around Maxie's shoulder and she leaned against his side. Nathan, who was lurking at the entrance of the cubicle, heaved a defeated sigh and walked away.


End file.
